


The Small Things

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Bill and Fleur try to move on with their married life, despite being in the middle of a war.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter: Cold

“Jeez. Fleur. You’re shaking.” Bill whispered as he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close to him. He hadn't realised how cold it was until he saw his wife trembling on the bench next to him. It was their first night in their new home, but it had just seemed wrong to sit inside when they had the option to enjoy the beach when there were so many people who could even be outside, let alone have the chance to experience what they were.

Their wedding had been the beginning of what he felt like was the end, though Fleur had tried to assure him on numerous occasions that he was being overdramatic. He had laughed the first time she had said that which he had hoped was her attempt making him relax. His brother was officially missing, or if you listened to the Daily Prophet which he tried to avoid doing, on the run. Fleur was well aware that he was more than a little worried about Ron, and Harry and Hermione as well who he views as his siblings now too.

"I don't want to go inside yet," Fleur whispered, her head resting on his shoulder. This was the first night that they had actually been properly alone since they'd gotten married. It was weird that they had only just moved out of the Burrow, he supposed, but because of the current state of the world he hadn't wanted to leave his mother, not when she was already losing her mind, but the longer that they had stayed there, the more that Fleur had started to grow resentful. It had worried him and he didn't want to risk his relationship with the woman that he loved because, at the end of the day, they didn't know how much longer they would have together.

"We can sit out here tomorrow night," Bill promised. He was starting to get chilly himself, so it just made sense to him to get back inside. The world - the beach - would still be there in the morning and considering the fact they couldn't go anywhere else for their own safety, it wasn't as if they were going to miss anything.

Fleur hesitated for a moment before she gave the smallest of nods. "Okay." She said quietly before she allowed him to stand up and let him take her hand.

Bill lead Fleur back into the house and immediately set the kettle to boil. The small things meant that they could pretend that the big things weren't happening out there. They could be just husband and wife instead of two soldiers in a war when it was the two of them, and that was why the small things mattered so much.

Bill took the cups of tea through to the living room where Fleur was now curled up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her. He let himself paused in the entrance way as he watched her for a moment, just letting him take in the moment and take in her beauty.


End file.
